Kaitou Kid's son
by Kawari
Summary: It was a nightmare. A real nightmare, it had all started one month ago, when in the evening news *sensational news* were aired. The little Conan Edogawa was in reality Kaitou Kid’s son.
1. Chapter 1

Here, a new fanficton... that is the first part of the first chapter.

The characters aren't mine and I don't make money with them.

Furthermore English is my second language, so I hope to be excused for errors I may have made.

* * *

It was a nightmare. A real nightmare, which he had since a whole month and he just couldn't wake up from. It had all started the said month ago, when in the evening news "sensational news" were aired.

The little Conan Edogawa, detective and apprentice of none other than Kogoro Mori and who had nearly caught Kid a few times already, was in reality Kaitou Kid's son.

Of course it wasn't true, but nonetheless the whole media of Ekoda, Tokyo... as it seemed of all Japan got their teeths into it.

Kaito groaned and put his head down on his arms, which lay on his desk. This couldn't be true! How come he couldn't wake up from this nightmare?!

From his seat in the classroom Saguru Hakuba, detective, looked at Kaito Kuroba – or better known as Kaitou Kid – with a bit of pity. He felt sorry for the other teenager. That he could, even so he had to go through so much in his life already, still laugh happily and be generally in good mood, was a wonder in itself. But to have his private life picked to pieces by the media and to be constantly reminded of one of the terribly incidents had to strain everybody, Kuroba wasn't an exception, because for the last few days he had stumbled groggy from lack of sleep – probably nightmares – into the classroom.

Not only had his classmate lost his father at the age of eight years, no, two years later he had been the victim of a kidnapping.

Saguru had had to do with another case in Europe, in which a video had appeared, that documented a series of tests. This series of tests was part of unofficial research of an institute, which was about lengthen the time span in which the human is capable of reproduction. This research went into both directions, to increase the fecund age – and to decrease.

To what purpose this research was used, Hakuba didn't know, he had never figured it out. But he knew that the children had been treated with hormone preparations.

He had given this case not much thought, it was only a case in a long series of solved cases. Till a few weeks ago, when in the news was aired, that Conan Edogawa was Kaitou Kid's son. That statement got underpinned with a very well made video in which Conan's mother Fumiko, in her younger years and an adult man in Kid's costume (or a costume, which looked like that one) were shown.

The video had been made in a way that it looked as if both of them had occasionally a camera on in their bedroom and had this time only forgotten to shut it off. He told her it would be better if they both wouldn't see each other again, it would be too dangerous otherwise.

She protested, but he vanished out of the window and she, while crying, told the empty room that she was pregnant.

Saguru had already wanted to dismiss it as a trick, a meaning for the television station to increase their quotas, because he knew, that Kid wasn't an adult but his classmate. Furthermore it couldn't have been Kid's father, Toichi Kuroba, because he was already dead at that time.

But before he could dismiss it, he remembered again the unusual strong resemblance between the little Conan and Kaito, which he had noticed before and started to investigate. Maybe the two of them were cousins without knowing it. Their fathers being brothers or something like that.

In his investigations he came across the kidnapping of Kaito at the age of 10 years. In combination of the circumstances in which he had discovered that news, he remembered the case in which said video had appeared.

His face had gone pale and he had only investigated more eager. In doing so he had discovered more facts.

Conan didn't exist before he hadn't moved in with the Moris, the same with his mother Fumiko. Therefore it stood to presume, that Conan was a product of the series of tests back then. Maybe he had been brought up by the woman named "Fumiko" the whole time, but it had become to dangerous for the boy and "Fumiko" had put him up with the Moris, hoping that he would be save there.

That explained also why his mother had only visited once and why his father had never shown up.

Of course it was only speculations to a part, but it FIT together. It was the same with Kuroba: Saguru was SURE, that Kaito Kuroba was Kid the phantom thief, but he couldn't proof it.

And it explained why Kid had apparently such an interest in the little Conan. Because if Kaito KNEW (or assumed) that he was the father of the boy...

Saguru looked again to the other teenager, as he sat there exhausted in his seat, and again he felt a little bit sorry for his constant rival.

Kaito looked up when he felt Hakuba's stare yet again. Only a few days after this nightmare had started, Hakuba had started to send him said looks. Not only that, on the day when it had started with the looks, Hakuba had come to his desk with a morning edition under his arm...

"Everywhere in the press it's said that the little Conan is Kid's son."

Kaito rolled annoyed with his eyes. "Not you too, Hakuba."

From at least Hakuba he had expected somthing else. It couldn't be true that Hakuba – who still thought that he was Kid – really believed HE was the father of a seven-year-old! He would have had to be in puberty at the age of 10 AND have had sex. Urks! Kaito shuddered in thoughts. What a horrible thought.

Apart from this, the so called "seven-year-old" was in reality a seventeen-year-old and only was shrung to a child.

"The police has found evidence for it, which isn't open to the public yet. Well, be that as it may. Evidence or not. I think it very irresponsible of Kid to put his son up with the Moris. Don't you also think that it would be time, that he takes responsibility for his own child?"

Kaito stood annoyed up from his seat – now he got advice from HAKUBA Mr. Antisocial-In-Person on how he had to raise his non-existent son – and left without answering the classroom, to pour himself a load of water into his face in the boys washroom.

"Well...", he thought when he, supporting himself with his hands on the sink, looked into the face of his reflection, "at least Kudo will be as annoyed about this whole situation as I am."

Then he had gone back to the class.

It rang and Kaito got ripped out of his thoughts. The class started, but on the one hand Kaito thought the class to be boring and on the other hand his situation bothered him momentarily a lot more. So he got lost in thoughts again.

Kaitou Kid had already sent an invitation a few days before. Then this absurd news got out. Since he already had sent his notice and because of the work he had put into the preparations, he didn't want to cancel the heist.

Now he stood on the roof of the building, which he had stolen from. Shinichi Kudo respectively his smaller form Conan Edogawa in a few meters distance in front of him. But something wasn't right with Kudo. The detective of the east had given proove of his sharp mind, as always, and had chased Kid on to the roof.

But at the same time... something in Kudo's gaze was absent. Conan opened his mouth to speak. Kid was prepared to fight out one of their countless verbal fghts.

"You... you are really my father, aren't you? Why did you give me away papa? Why did you sent me to the Moris?"

Kaito was only a moment away from loosing poker face, THAT he hadn't expected at all. He just wanted to answer that Kudo should stop this sick joke, when he looked again into the eyes of Conan and he finally UNDERSTOOD what was missing in them.

It was the life experience. Conan's piercing gaze wasn't that one of a seventeen-year-old, but that one of a seven-year-old, who was only intelligent above-average and thus seemed to be mature, but wasn't really. COULDN'T be, because therefore he lacked the necessary years of life.

It was as if Kudo wasn't there anylonger, only the little Conan. This realization confused the master thief. It was time to leave and to think things through.

With a "You are the detective, aren't you? So find it out yourself" he opened up his hang-glider and just wanted to jump from the roof when Conan shot him the gem out of his hand with his soccer ball.

Kaito decided to let the gem be, because it wasn't what he was looking for anyway and flew away on his white wings.

The next morning on the front page of the newspapers was a big photo, which showed Conan and Kid on the roof of the multistory building and reported how "father and son had went against one another again".

But something even more interesting was written as well in the newspaper. Namely a hidden message for him – Kaitou Kid – that he should please meet the parents of Kudo this evening on top of a multistory building, it was about Conan and his situation. Signed was the whole thing with "Yuusaku Kudo".

That evening he landed on said roof. Shinichi's parents were already there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part of the first chapter.

* * *

That evening he landed on said roof. Shinichi's parents were already there.

"Thank you for coming, Kaitou Kid-kun", Yuusaku welcomed him.

"Thank you for inviting me", replied the gentleman-thief.

"You surely have noticed a change in Shinichi's behaviour, haven't you?" Yukiko looked worried at him.

He nodded. "When he apprehended me on the roof last night, he didn't come up with one of his usually barbs, but questioned me – his father – why I had send him away, send him to the Moris. It was as if I didn't speak with Shinichi but with Conan."

Yukiko looked heavy-hearted to the ground and nodded.

Yuusaku took the floor. "The day before yesterday we received a notice, that Conan together with the rest of the Detective Boys, had been kidnapped while investigating a case. The kidnapper gave him a sleeping-gas, which as a side effect, deleted all of his memorys of his self as Shinichi."

"Say again?" Kaito looked surprised to Kudo's parents, "he really doesn't remember a thing about Shinichi? Not you, not the people who shrank him? Nothing?"

The brilliant mystery novelist nodded grim. "Nothing. His memorys start when he lives with Ran together, and then only from a perspective as if Ran really were his big sister. He remembers as far as we know, Heiji Hattori as well. But only as Heiji-niisan, who he sees as a friend – maybe like a big brother. As somebody who he has solved cases with and who he looks up to."

Kid looked at Yuusaku, inside surprised, confused... in that moment he didn't know himself how he felt, he was to surprised – shocked – because of this news.

"The fact, that shortly after this incident, solid evidence appears, that prooves that Conan is the son of Kaitou Kid, leads us to the conclusion that somebody had planned everything this way. Somebody WANTED that the whole world thinks, that you two are father and son, that even Shinichi believes tha..."

With a gasp Yuusaku broke up in the middle of the word and stared with wide opened eyes into nothingness. Blood started to appear on his shirt, then he collapsed.

"Yuusaku!", Yukiko screamed, did only one step to her husband before freezing up herself only one second before Kaitou Kid had wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to the ground, to save her from the shots of the sharpshooter one roof away.

Yukiko lay bleeding in Kaito's arms. He took out his cellphone with one fluid motion and dialed the emergency service.

"Kid... Kid...", Yukiko got the young thiefes attention, "please be... Conan's father. You are the only one... that... he still... has. Please..."

When her eyes became lifeless, the only thing that Kaito could do was to stare into her face. He felt empty inside, numb. He suddenly had a mask on, that his pokerface would never be able to create. "I promise it." Then he changed the numbers of the telephone number from emergency service to homicide squad.

The killer had never gotten arrested. The funeral one week later had been very small. Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Inspector Megure, Inspector Sato, Takagi and Chiba, a few close friends of the Kudo's, that Kaito – disguised as Shinichi – didn't know and the Moris with the little Conan.

It had something absurd and maybe exactly that made the whole situation even more sorrowful. Conan, the biological son Yuusaku's and Yukiko's, didn't cry a single tear, because he didn't know this strangers. He understood, that they were the parents of Shinichi, the friend of Ran-neesan, but otherwise than that, the death of this two people didn't matter to him.

"Shinichi" instead cried. And the tears that Kaito cried, weren't only because of the person he impersonated. No, he really felt sorrow for the parents of Shinichi and sorrow for a little boy, who didn't understood, that he had lost his parents.

Most of the people had already left the cemetery and were now on their way to the restaurant to attend the funeral meal. Only Shinichi and Ran, who right now embraced him, stood still in front of the grave. Kazuha and Heiji stood nearby.

Kaito, looking over Ran's shoulder to the Osaka-pair, understood the subtile eye movement of the detective, that he wanted to talk with him alone.

Ran let go of her childhood friend. "Shinichi?", she asked worried.

The spoken to smiled sadly. "Go ahead with Kazuha. I still want a few minutes..."

She nodded. "Ok, We will be going to Dad and Conan to the car and tell them, that you still need some time."

Shinichi nodded thankfull and Ran left together with Kazuha.

When the two were out of earshot, Heiji started to speak. "Why are you here Kid?"

"Because I had one week ago a conversation with Kudo's parents", and so he began to speak about the things, that happened on the roof of the multistory building.

Because of Heiji's reaction, he could tell, that he already had known about Conan's partly amnesia. But nonetheless he was surprised about the plea from Yukiko in the end.

After Kaito ended his story, the detective nodded. "So you have disguised yourself as Shinichi, in order to protect Conan's secret. You will tell Ran something like... that you can't stand being here anylonger, now that your parents lay buried here, and that you will never return to Japan, even if you have solved the case. Instead you will live in America from now on and that she should just forget about you. That's it, isn't it?"

Kaito nodded. "That's right detective of the west."

Hattori crossed his arms and stared for a while ahead, giving everything he had heared a serious consideration. At last he looked again at his counterpart. "And how do you want to make good on your promise? After all you won't just show up in plain clothes in front of Conan and tell him 'I'm Kaitou Kid and therefor your father'."

About that, Kaito had thought as well. But to put his plan into action, he firstly had to negotiate a cease-fire with the detective.

"Of course not Hattori. I had admittedly the thought to befriend Ran and be able to keep an eye out for Conan in this way. In civil person, because a mask has the risk of being revealed in the longer term and it also wouldn't be fair towards both of them, considering the situation."

The Osaka-detective stared surprised at the thief, that he really wanted to show up in civil person.

"But to put this plan into action, so that I can be there for Conan, I need your consent that we have a cease-fire. You and Kazuha are friends with Ran and Conan. Therefor it is a possibility that we will meet one day. I need your promise, that you won't give me over to the authorities or that you will use your knowledge about my true identity to put me behind bars later, when we aren't standing in front of each other anylonger. We can gladly go against one another when I have sent a notice and want to steal something."

Heiji thought this through as well and nodded finally. "Ok, you have my word, that I won't say a thing about your true identity."

"Much obliged", 'Shinichi' made a hand motion as if he tipped Kid's tophat.

The other teenager pointed with his thumb across his shoulder. "After that is cleared up, we should go back to the others. Kazuha and Ran are waiting."

The school bell rang and he got ripped out of his thoughts. Everything had happened as planned. Shinichi now lived in America. Of course Ran had been hurt to loose him like that, but she could do nothing else but to let him go. And Kaito? Today Kaito had his third civil meeting with Ran.

* * *

Hope you enjoyd it


End file.
